Random Story
by SuperNoobhunterX
Summary: When three men create the website Vizzed someone will try at any cost to take over
1. Chapter 1

Long Ago, there was a man Davideo7 sadly he was unhappy with his life but then he thought of a great idea when he was playing his NES with his friend tRIUNE

Davideo7: Hey tRIUNE wouldn't it be cool if we made a website that allowed people to play classic retro games for free?

tRIUNE: That would be cool but we need to be nerdy in order to create something like that

Davideo7: You are right! And thats why I am calling Geeogree on the phone!

tRIUNE: Ok

**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!**

Geeogree: Hello?

Davideo7: Hey Geeogree wanna make a website

Geeogree: Nah I don't feel like it

Davideo7: Cmon its going to be cool!

Geeogree: Ok alright

**BOOP**

After Geeogree arrives at Davideo7's house they all then work on the site they want to create...

Davideo7: Ok we finished programming most of the stuff now we need to add a game to the Vizzed Retro Game Room

tRIUNE: Vizzed?

Davideo7: I made the name up like it?

Geeogree: Sounds cool!

Davideo7: Ok lets add... Super Mario Bros on the NES as the first game

tRIUNE: Ok Super Mario Bros coming right up

Minutes Later...

Davideo7: Ok open the file

tRIUNE: =Opens File= Umm... It glitched up...

Davideo7: Hmm... I know! Excuse me tRIUNE this is important

tRIUNE: Umm...

Hours Later...

Davideo7: Finished now lets open the file

tRIUNE: Hey it works!

Geeogree: How did you do it?

Davideo7: I created a plugin that I call the Vizzed RGR Plugin

Geeogree: Cool! Its awesome that it fixed the glitches

Davideo7: Yeah

Geeogree: Alright we finished the website now what?

Davideo7: I don't know we advertise it?

Geeogree: Sounds like a plan

Months Later after they advertised the website known as Vizzed one day an anonymous person created a teleporter that teleported to Vizzed when it was created this caught Davideo7, tRIUNE, and Geeogree's attention so they tested it and they were in Vizzed then soon after the apocalypse of December 21, 2012 hit all human evacuted to the cyberworld of Vizzed and there they lived...

1 year later...

Vizzed News Report: We interrupt this program for an important News Report!

Davideo7: Greetings its me your president Davideo7 as you all know the server has been hit with a server strain and due to this the Vizzed RGR Room has been shut down until further notice and as always the Vizzed Chat Room is open..

Cameraman: And! Cut!

Davideo7: Guys if this keeps going who knows what Vizzed would become...

Geeogree: Yeah but don't worry we will now investigate the problem

tRIUNE: Hey guys we got a visitor

Davideo7: Ok let him come in

?: Hello founders of Vizzed it would be an honor to help you in this problem...


	2. Chapter 2

Davideo7: Who are you?

?: I am Ghoztano Maffujik but you can call me Ghozt

Geeogree: What brings you here?

Ghozt: I came to help on stopping the server strains your website suffers

tRIUNE: Ok but how are you going to accomplish this?

Ghozt: With this =Takes out Atari Jaguar=

Geeogree: An Atari Jaguar? But how is it going to help us?

Ghozt: You will see just add it to the RGR Room and it will do

its job

Davideo7: Ok =Takes Atari Jaguar=

Ghozt: Ok I hope that helps you =Leaves=

Davideo7: Goodbye

tRIUNE: So what now?

Davideo7: Lets add the console to the RGR Room then after the server strain is fixed...

The Next Day...

Davideo7: So tRIUNE?

tRIUNE: ZZZZZ-ZZZZZ

Davideo7: Umm.. tRIUNE?

tRIUNE: Sorry fell asleep

Davideo7: So how much games you added?

tRIUNE: I just barely added Tempest 2000

Davideo7: =Facepalm=

tRIUNE: What?

Davideo7: Nothing... I just then wonder how this Atari Jaguar going to help us

Geeogree: Hey guys I checked if the Atari Jaguar that the Ghozt guy gave us work and turns out it works

tRIUNE: Thats great!

Davideo7: Ok lets just wait for it to do its job

Geeogree: Well anyways guys what you want to do?

Davideo7: Want to troll people in Minecraft?

Geeogree and tRIUNE: Lol ok

While Davideo7, tRIUNE, and Geeogree gone something strange goes on in the Vizzed RGR Room...

Somehow the Atari Jaguar starts to destroy everything in the Vizzed RGR Room and then starts to destroy most of Vizzed

until most of the Moderators and Members (As well as the Newbies) Team up to take down the Atari Jaguar that went on a the rampage of the Atari Jaguar

NintendoFanKimmy: Phew that was close...

Jordanv78: You can say that again

Minutes Later...

Davideo7: Whoa what happened here?

Jordanv78: I'll tell you... =Holds up Atari Jaguar=

Davideo7: Oh... Right...

tRIUNE: Maybe it was that Ghozt guy!

Geeogree: I knew the Jaguar was a piece of crap

Davideo7: LOL! XD

Ghozt: Well Well Well... Looks like my Atari Jaguar did its job!

Davideo7: ALRIGHT YOU WHY YOU DID THIS?

Ghozt: You will find out soon enough... =Teleports Away=

Davideo7: COME BACK HERE! Fine.. You Pussy!

Geeogree: Well how on Vizzed will we clean this up?

Davideo7: Remember? I am the owner

Geeogree: Oh yeah right!

Davideo7: =Uses his magic to turn Vizzed how it was before the Atari Jaguar destroyed Vizzed= There we go!

tRIUNE: Awesome Dave!

Davideo7: =Checks his watch= Oh shoot its 12 o' Clock guys lets go home

Jordanv78: Bye!

=In NintendoFanKimmy's House=

NintendoFanKimmy: =Looks out window= Wow.. I can't believe Davideo7 did it like a magic trick he is amazing!

=In Davideo7's House=

Davideo7: Ok guys what you want to do?

TRIUNE: Maybe concentrate on finding that Ghozt guy

Geeogree: I agree this can't stay like this

Davideo7: Ok lets search for him...

They all then go to a Top-Secret Room in Davideo7's house

tRIUNE: Are you sure we will find him using the Tracker Room's Tracking Device

Davideo7: Remember it can track down any kinds of matter

Geeogree: Ok start the searching

Davideo7: Ok =Starts searching=

Ghozt (In the computer screen): Well hello you losers!

Davideo7: There you are! Wait I don't see your location...

Ghozt: Well I shall warn you that if you want to go beat me up go to the Vizzed Chat Room tommorow at 3:27! =Computer screen fades=

Davideo7: Ok guys are you ready for tommorow?

Geeogree: Wait how do you know he is not going alone?

Davideo7: Easy bad guys always are some kinds of cowards

tRIUNE: true

Davideo7: Alright we are going to need more people for the fight...


	3. Chapter 3

=Location: Vizzed Chat Room / 3:27 PM=

NintendoFanKimmy: Where is he I am ready to kick his butt

Zanderlex: Maybe he chickened out

Davideo7: Guys I know he is coming...

tRIUNE: Grr.. There he is with his army.. Of robots...

NintendoFanKimmy: What a coward...

Ghozt: So are you ready to fight Davideo7?

Davideo7: Sure am!

Geeogree: We will only say this once Ghozt get out of Vizzed or follow the rules!

Ghozt: Shut up! CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGE!

Davideo7: COME ON GUYS LETS DO THIS!

NintendoFanKimmy: Hi-YA! =Kicks Atari Jaguar Robots=

Geeogree: =Pulls the trigger of his laser gun= Boom! Headshot!

Zanderlex: =Swings sword= Triple kill! Sucka!

Ghozt: =Sees the battle= Hmm... =Gets kicked in the butt by NintendoFanKimmy= OWWW!

NintendoFanKimmy: Snooze you lose!

Ghozt: AAAARGH! COWARD!

Yngwie: =Punches Atari Jaguar robots with his Power Gloves=

WOOOO! I AM OWNING! I AM OWNING!

Minutes Later...

NintendoFanKimmy: HEY GHOZT!

Ghozt: WHAT YOU WANT!?

NintendoFanKimmy: Got any more pathetic Jaguars to break?

=Laughs=

Ghozt: OH YEAH? YOU WANT TO BREAK ANOTHER JAGUAR?

=Presses #1 on his Atari 5200 controller=

NintendoFanKimmy: Wait what did that do?

TRIUNE: Lets be ready for it...

Geeogree: What the...

As he ends talking Geeogree then points at the sky and sees a big Atari Jaguar spaceship and then it starts to charge a laser

Geeogree: Guys we got to roll! =Runs away=

TRIUNE: Wait for me!

They all then run away from the Atari Jaguar shooting its lasers

Davideo7: Guys to my house!

They all then enter Davideo7's house and they all then hide underground in another Top-Secret Room in Davideo7's house

NintendoFanKimmy: What is this place?

Davideo7: Watch =Presses button on keyboard=

Davideo7's house chimney then reveals a gatling gun

NintendoFanKimmy: What did that do?

Davideo7: =Presses button on keyboard= =Screen lights up and shows outside of Davideo7's house=

NintendoFanKimmy: Oh my gosh! KILL IT IMMEDIATLEY PLEASE!

Geeogree: KILL IT WITH FIRE! Wait... With lead? I DONT CARE HOW YOU DO IT JUST KILL IT!

Davideo7: =Presses button on keyboard=

The gatling gun then starts to shoot the Atari Jaguar spaceship but then the spaceship then starts to charge another laser

Zanderlex: Oh dear... The gatling gun better hurry up

As the seconds go by the Atari Jaguar seems to not take damage but in reality it did take damage the metal of the Atari Jaguar the gatling gun's firing speed fired a hole through it causing the gatling gun's bullets bounce around inside and then the Atari Jaguar spaceship went KA-BOOM!

Ghozt: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Davideo7: We did it..

Ghozt: Grr... =Teleports to Davideo7=

Davideo7: AAAH! =Punches Ghozt=

Ghozt: Oww... GRRRR... ITS NOT OVER YET YOU LOSERS OH YEAH I WILL BE BACK AND BETTER I WILL DESTROY YOU AND THEN I WILL TAKE OVER VIZZED MWAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Davideo7: You sick little brat get out of here!

Ghozt: =Teleports away=

NintendoFanKimmy: Well find that idiot's base sooner or later...

Davideo7: I hope...


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile in Ghozt's base...

Ghozt: Greenluigi...

Greenluigi: Why the heck you kidnapped me?

Ghozt: For a reason..

Greenluigi: Which is?

Ghozt: To brainwash you into becoming evil and guess what I think you will kill your girlfriend Kimmy while you at it

Greenluigi: WHAT? SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!

Ghozt: Whatever... NOW BEGONE! =Electrocutes Greenluigi=

Greenlugi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! =Fanits=

Ghozt: MWAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!

Meanwhile in Vizzed...

Davideo7: Look at this mess...

Geeogree: It sure will take a long time to clean up...

Davideo7: =Uses his magic to clean up Vizzed= That should do it

NintendoFanKimmy: Cool!

Davideo7: Now we must find that Ghozt guy...

Ghozt: =Teleports to Davideo7= Looking for someone?

Davideo7: SHUT UP! Wait who is that with you...

NintendoFanKimmy: =Gasp= Green... Luigi.. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM!

Ghozt: Excuse you his name is now...

Greenluigi: GrenUgil!

Ghozt: Now GrenUgil! KILL HER!

NintendoFanKimmy: NO! I HATE YOU GHOZT!

Ghozt: MWHAHAHAHAHAH! =Runs to NintendoFanKimmy and chokes her=

NintendoFanKimmy: =Chokes=

Ghozt: Oh Kimmy... You were brave.. But nevertheless you have to always screw up!

Davideo7: LET HER GO! =Pulls out Sword of Vizzed=

Ghozt: You are kidding right? =Lets NintendoFanKimmy go=

Davideo7: You are a pain in my butt Ghozt... AND FOR THAT I'LL KILL YOU!

Ghozt: Heheheh... =Teleports with Davideo7 to Minecraft server=

Davideo7: What the heck? YOU WANT TO FIGHT HERE? OK! =Headbutts Ghozt=

Ghozt: Owch... =Pulls out a beam sword= =Nearly stabs Davideo7= DIE DAVIDEO7!

As the fight goes on Davideo7 then shoots lasers out of the Sword of Vizzed, but then Ghozt reflects them with his beam sword and then Davideo7 then manages to knock off Ghozt's beam sword out of his hand leaving Ghozt defendless but then Davideo7 makes the sword disappear and then they fight with their fists after a short fist fight he knocks Ghozt down and then picks him up and slams him to the ground

Ghozt: Owwch... =Faints and teleports away=

Davideo7: =Exits the Minecraft server and Minecraft ROM=

Geeogree: Davideo7! There you are what where you doing in Minecraft?

Davideo7: Ghozt teleported me there so we can fight there

Geeogree: Did you win?

Davideo7: Yeah but the coward teleported away...

Geeogree: Oh wow...

Davideo7: What happened to NintendoFanKimmy versus Grenugil?

Geeogree: No one won they call it a draw and left..

Davideo7: I see..

User: Hey guys!

Geeogree: Hey User of this!

User: Please call me User

tRIUNE: Guys... Kimmy is gone...

Davideo7: What? She is gone?

tRIUNE: She probably was kidnapped...

User: Oh no...


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone thought Kimmy was kidnapped but the truth is that Kimmy decided to find Ghozt's base as our heros without Kimmy quit searching for her they then go to Mrfe's house to find Ghozt's base

Mrfe: So some Ghozt dude wants to take over Vizzed not cool... Some dude should go to his crib and kick his butt!

Davideo7: Well I kicked his butt, but he teleported away...

Mrfe: So he has teleportation powers... What a loser...

Mrfe: Look I will join your team but we still have no idea how to find this Ghozt dude...

NintendoFanKimmy: GUYS! I FOUND IT!

Mrfe: Kimmy? You found what?

NintendoFanKimmy: I found the base!

Mrfe: You are not kidding are you?

NintendoFanKimmy: I am not look I will show you how to get there! Follow me!

They all then follow Kimmy when they finally come to their destanation as they reach they see a portal

Davideo7: A portal.. Right on the oldest page of the Trash Can Forum?

User: Guys lets get this over with

NintendoFanKimmy: Well lets enter then!

They all then enter the portal and are teleported to a dark room

NintendoFanKimmy: Huh where are we?

Ghozt (On Intercom): MWHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH! YOU FELL FOR MY TRAP! =Presses a button=

As he presses the button the portal closes and then iron bars come out of nowhere and trap our heros in the dark room

NintendoFanKimmy: OH POKEBALLS!

Davideo7: Hey Ghozt what is the meaning of this?

Ghozt(On Intercom): Oh you want to know? Under this room is a portal that leads to V-Glichzed

Davideo7: Never heard of it

Ghozt(On Intercom): Its just like Vizzed except its FULL OF GLITCHES! GOOD LUCK ON GETTING OUT MWHAHAHAHHAHA!

=Presses button=

As he presses the button a portal sucks Davideo7's team with him to V-Glitchzed

Davideo7: GHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOZT!

After falling through the mysterious realms of time and space they appear out of the blue in V-Glithzed

Yngwie: Guys wake up..

tRIUNE: Yngwie there you are!

Zanderlex: Im here too

Davideo7: Where have you guys been?

Zanderlex: Looking for Ghozt's base until we found this...

Davideo7: Great... But how are we going to get out of this pickle?

Yngwie: I dont know...


End file.
